


A Fulfilled Wish

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2nd Person, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Sothis offers you a wish for summoning her and restoring her physical being.You ask for that wish in private and she is more than willing to oblige.
Relationships: Sothis/Reader, Sothis/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Sothis…” 

You moan her name in complete serenity. Unable to look away from her any longer, you gaze down and watch as the verdant-haired girl curiously teases your shaft with her tiny fingers. The motion is minimal, but the feeling only succeeds in making your already erect cock even harder. Sothis acknowledges the change by wrapping a soft hand firmly around your dick, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes lock with yours and she winks, her face morphing into one that looks ever so smug.

“I told you I would grant you any wish,” she speaks to you, letting out a small giggle after. Her hand begins to slide up and down slightly, not covering much distance, but it is enough to send electrifying pulses throughout your body that leaves you speechless. “For summoning me and granting me a new life, this is the least I can do. Do you like it?”

You want to respond to her, but it’s almost like she prevents you from doing so as she speeds up her movement. Her hand slides up to the head of your dick, a finger briefly sliding over the very tip and soaking itself in your pre-cum. Without a moment to lose, she pulls her hand downwards, her softness tickling every part of your member until she reaches the base. 

“To think you could get so hard in front of someone my size...” she whispers in a teasing tone, her words nothing short of mesmerizing. “Do you not know how small I am? Hmm… perhaps your personal preference is girls my size. Am I right?"

You feel your cock twitch at the comment, which she definitely notices as she pauses her hand’s movement to look at you with a smug grin.

“...ha! I knew it! You're not honest, but your dick is. I’ve bet you fantasized about petite girls like me doing such taboo things to you, haven’t you?” she laughs, reassuming the handjob with a little more rugged motion and a tighter grip. The increased intensity, paired with her inquisitive comments, is enough to keep you speechless. “No need to answer me. I know.”

She continues her movement, keeping her eyes on you as if waiting for a response. When it doesn’t come, she merely giggles a little to herself, her view now focusing on the erect cock dangerously close to her face.

Sothis brings her spare hand to your dick, embracing the half that her other hand could not sustain. Using both at the same time, she twists and turns your cock in a playful manner whilst making sure not one inch isn’t being clung to by a needy finger. 

Her head soon moves forward, her mouth less than an inch away from the tip of your member. She pauses briefly, but only to look up at you to make sure you’re watching her, which you naturally are. 

Her tongue prods open her lips and reaches forwards, kissing the head of your glans. Swirling the tip against your urethra’s entrance, she soaks up the newly-formed pre-cum before retreating, glancing at you with a complacent look.

“Now…” she starts, leaning in further. Her mouth nuzzles against your cock, the amazing spongy texture enough to tempt you to force yourself all the way inside her throat, but you resist those thoughts begrudgingly; you want to see what she will do. Sothis looks up at you one last time, forming a smile that you can feel tickle your head.. “...for your reward.”

Sothis pushes her mouth against your shaft, letting its size do the work of forcing her mouth open. It enters with little resistance, your head resting itself on her tongue as it is swarmed with an endless amount of saliva. The feeling is nothing short of incredible, but Sothis is not done yet. Pushing her head even more inward, she is successful in taking in more of your member before she reaches her limit. She ends with half of your cock inside the depths of her mouth. It is more than enough to greatly intensify the amazing combination of warmth and wetness that is overwhelming your private area. 

She takes a few seconds to adjust to your sheer size, a few gag-like noises indicating so. Soon after, she pulls out slightly, which you assume is to free her mouth so she can breathe, but she surprises you by quickly gobbling back up what she had just released. Your cock is painted in a new coat of saliva and her tongue begins to dance all across its length. She repeats the process many times, a wave of pleasure echoing through your body every time she brings your dick back into its new home. Sothis's blowjob is absolutely amazing to not only watch but listen to, her greedy sucks and slurps pleasuring your ears.

The tiny goddess soon switches things up, taking out your dick and letting it rest against her cheek. She brings out her tongue and slides it downwards towards the base. Sothis doesn’t stop there, instead choosing to go down even lower so she can cover your balls in her slobber. She does so in a greedy, almost-instinctive like fashion, soft moans emerging from her body at the same rate as yours. The feeling of her tongue sliding across your sensitive parts feels different than against your shaft, but it feels just as good. The view itself is something to behold too, your cock resting entirely against her face and staining it in her own saliva as she worships your balls with licks, kisses, and sucks.

Soon, she finds satisfaction in her work and drifts her tongue back upwards. While she does so, your dick slides down her face, soon meeting her lips once more. Wasting no more time, she devours your shaft. This time, while she does slow down as she reaches the half-way point, she doesn’t stop. Instead, she chooses to take in as much of your length as she can. You can feel her struggle to do so, but every additional inch intersecting with her soft lips is enough to distract your mind. Sothis succeeds in her goal, the tip of her nose resting on your pubic hair as the head of your cock collides with something soft and squishy that you can only assume is the back of her throat.

The feeling of your entire length inside her is enough to drive you crazy, and the girl resisting her gag reflex like a pro helps too. You can’t resist any longer.

You place your hands on the top of her head and slowly pull out, watching in awe as so much cock spills out of her mouth, not a single part not drenched in her juices. You rest the tip on her bottom lip, giving her a moment to breathe, before forcing it all the back into her throat in a single second. You see Sothis widen her eyes and gag in response and you think for a moment that you’ve taken things too far. As a response, you release some of your length to aid her, but you want to experience that feeling of her lips sucking on your shaft, your length sliding across her tongue and your head smashing against her throat as soon as possible. You succumb to your desires and quickly push your entire cock back in without mercy.

You find yourself a pleasurable rhythm that even Sothis manages to adjust to. Your thrusts are fast and you swear you can see her throat bulge a little every time she is forced to gobble up your entire length, which only makes you instinctively speed up. While the motion is unbearably pleasurable, the little girl in front of you struggles to keep up so you force yourself to slow down. Regardless, you feel absolutely incredible as you pound her throat. Sothis does her part too, making sure every single liquid in her mouth is dedicated to pleasuring your cock. Tiny moans escape from her mouth, sharing her inner approval towards her throat being relentlessly fucked. 

The process lasts for a good while and you surprise yourself at how you're even able to last this long. You lose track of how many times Sothis moans or gags while you're busy using her throat for your own pleasure and making sure your dick is the only thing she can taste and smell. You know you can't keep this up forever though and feel your limits approach after a good five minutes of throat-pounding.

“Sothis… I’m going to cum inside your throat! Swallow it!" You command her with confidence as her watery eyes look up at you. You thrust many more times, increasing your speed without a care in the world, all so you can reach your orgasm as soon as possible. 

With one final thrust, you force your entire length inside and moan in inconceivable pleasure, the first wave of cum shooting out and painting her throat white. You lose yourself to the feeling, pulling her head towards your body with your hands as if she could even take more in. Sothis, despite looking visually worn out, responds by vigorously sucking on as much of your length as she can, only adding to the breathtaking feeling. Several more waves of sticky cum shoot out, all colliding with the walls of her throat and sliding downwards towards her stomach. You reach the end of your climax, and after making sure you deposit some last remnants of cum deep down her throat, you slowly pull your dick out. 

Sothis’s head collapses onto your shaft and she pants heavily. You immediately feel guilt for using her like that, but your negative thoughts disperse when you hear her giggle through her breathing.

“Wow…” she manages to say throughout her panting. “...that was… amazing… having my throat fucked like that…”

Her words are nothing but music to your ears, especially hearing her of all people say them in such a lewd tone.

“But… that was unfair!” She suddenly snaps, looking at you with a pout formed on her face. “I was supposed to reward you, but you rewarded me!”

“I…” you mutter, her comment definitely unexpected.

“Looks like I don’t have a choice...” She says with a sigh. But soon her traditional smug face returns. This time, however, you notice her smile is painted ever so slightly by some leftover semen and her lips are still connected to your cock by a string of saliva.

She stands up and tugs on her dress, lifting it up teasingly.

“Are you ready for round two?”


	2. Chapter 2

You're not surprised in the slightest to see that Sothis doesn't wear any form of underwear. She boasts a prideful look as you stare at her, marveling at her long, luscious legs and her lubricated pussy.

"Like what you see? I bet you do." She teases you, releasing the grip on her dress. She watches and chuckles as your expression morphs to one of minor disappointment, all thanks to being unable to see her naked legs and pussy any longer. “You are just adorable, you know that?”

The goddess takes pity on you. She shifts her body closer to you, positioning herself above you and lowers herself. Her delicious thighs wrap delightfully around your re-hardened cock while she envelops the rest of her legs around you. You place a hand on her back to help balance her as she shuffles a little closer to you. While you cannot see it thanks to her dress being in the way, your dick is sliding further up the gap between her thighs and closer to the prize you desire.

“Kiss me.” She tries to say in a commanding tone, but there are hints of her own craving leaking through her voice. You comply as you lean into her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen in response to the feel, but it doesn’t take long for her to return the kiss, although she is quick to back away and avoid eye contact with you momentarily. 

You notice the warm blush on her face and it encourages you to take further initiative. You place a hand on her cheek and tilt her head back towards you, smashing your lips against hers once more. She accepts your desires, her hands trailing up your back before they rest on the back of your neck as the kissing turns into something a little more intimate. As Sothis gets used to the sensation, she grows greedier, pulling your head more towards hers while your tongues dance together in a warm, sloppy embrace.

While she is busy working on your lips, her legs fidget endlessly, which feels wondrous against your shaft that is trapped between her thighs. You feel an intense dousing warmth at the back of your length as well, which encourages you to kiss her more and more to see if she can get even more turned on.

Sothis opens up her legs a little and lifts herself, planting her lower lips onto your length and tilting it downwards. She begins to rock back and forth which makes the kissing tough, but you nor her mind at all as the pleasure coming from down below has magnified tenfold. Soon, the kissing comes to a close due to a need for air, but that doesn’t stop you from continuing. You tilt her head back and plant gentle kisses on her neck, causing the small girl riding you to shiver in delight. No longer restricted and feeling a little less shy, Sothis begins to moan as she lets the two sources of bliss overtake her body.

“You can be rougher...” She encourages you. Your kisses on her neck had been very gentle, perhaps due to her tiny body making you believe her body was also fragile. You find your internal excuse amusing considering what you had just done to her throat moments before, so any reasoning to hesitate disappears. 

Accepting her request, you open your mouth and slowly bite into her neck, resulting in a satisfying coo. It isn’t enough to properly hurt her, but definitely enough to leave a minor bruise. You peck different parts of her neck and give them the same treatment and you are rewarded as Sothis speeds up sliding her lower lips against your cock.

Eventually, she reaches her limit and places her hands on your shoulders, pushing her body a little away from yours to signify as such. The little goddess is panting vigorously, though it doesn’t stop her mouth forming into a grin while she giggles.

She lifts herself a little and reaches a hand downwards, placing it around your cock and lifting it skyward. “Are you ready?” She asks you, her smile unfaltering.

“Of course,” you answer her honestly. “Are you?”

She hums to herself a little and nods. “Yes, though… while I am almost certain I have done this before, I have certainly not done it in this small body. I bet that excites you, doesn’t it?”

“I would be lying if I said it didn’t.” You admit to her, placing your hands on the clothing covering her thighs and gripping them enough so you can pull them up, exposing the two genitals that are dangerously close to each other. 

“Good…” She mutters. “Now, time for your true reward.”

Keeping a firm hand wrapped around your dick, she begins to lower herself onto you. It takes a few attempts to align perfectly, but eventually, the head slips in and she groans. Undoubtedly the sensation is too much for her, indicated by her pause, but Sothis’s stubbornness pursues and she lowers herself further and further down. You’re unsure if the groans are ones of pain or pleasure, but you do know for certain that this is something she wants, so you don’t protest.

Sothis tilts her body a little backward, resting her hands on the ground. By this point, half of your length is inside her, although it seems she is unable to push any more in. You don’t mind this in the slightest as her insides feel ridiculously tight and heated. Her walls squeeze your dick relentlessly, resulting in an absurd amount of pleasure. It is an inconceivable feeling that Sothis too is assuredly feeling a variation of.

The goddess begins to adjust to the cock stretching her insides. Diverting all her strength to her hips, she begins to raise and lower herself. The movements are initially minimal as both of you aren’t quite used to your bodies joined together like this, but over time she speeds up. Her tear-stained face begins to transform as her signature smile returns and she begins to hum with joy. 

“Do I… feel good…?” she whispers for your approval.

“Too good…” You are quick to respond. Her grin grows as a result and it encourages her to try to fit a little more inside. While it makes her uncomfortably squirm a little, she is successful in taking in an additional inch, which only makes you feel better as more of your member is overwhelmed by the girl’s extraordinary heat.

Sothis’s hands suddenly give away and she collapses backward, almost jerking your cock out of her, but she regains her balance and launches herself forward, her body returning to an earlier position. She rests her head on your neck as she takes a movement to recover, moans still emitting out of her thanks to your dick pulsing deep inside.

She looks up at you with beaming eyes and you instinctively lean down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Unconditionally returning the embrace, Sothis feels a surge of confidence and adrenaline bursting from within her body. Wrapping her arms around your back, she lowers herself further and further down, and although it makes her whimper quite a bit, she is finally successful in taking in your entire length. 

It is an incredible feat considering her size, as despite being mounted on top of you, her head only reaches the top of your chest. It is convenient though, as it allows you to pat her head in a childlike approval. Sothis doesn’t approve too much of this action, gazing up at you with a pout, but you’re certain that warmer blush just signifies she’s being shy about it and doesn't want to admit she likes it.

The tiny goddess resumes riding your shaft, now with increased confidence that makes her thrusts speedier. She takes pleasure in almost emptying herself of your dick, only to slam your member all the way back into the depths of her pussy, the head of your cock pushing up against her cervix. There is still some discomfort from Sothis, but you can tell it is fading as any lingering pain is replaced by a bountiful amount of pleasure. It isn’t long before you hear frequent smacking of her thighs against your crotch as she takes everything in and rides you with lust and love.

The degree of which she is squeezing you is almost painful, but it isn’t a bad form of pain in the slightest. Your cock is in heaven, sliding continuously against her walls as you constantly open her up again and again, jabbing constantly at the entrance to her womb. Somehow, she feels even wetter and warmer than before, her pussy committed to being an environment that can bring you to an amazing orgasm.

“Sothis…” you begin to warn her. 

“I’m not letting you… do it anywhere… but inside…” she speaks in between gasps for air, moans of pleasure, and whimpers of joy. "Do you understand…? Cum inside me… fill me up…"

Her body compliments her words perfectly. Her hands rest on your shoulders as she slams her hips and ass down on your cock with astonishing speed. Just knowing this girl wants, no, needs to be creampied stimulates your mind wonderfully; paired with the overwhelming feeling of your manhood being clutched ruthlessly, you moan her name in delight as you cum inside her pussy.

Upon feeling the first load empty itself into her womb, Sothis slams her greedy lips against your own, embracing you in a wondrous kiss as you moan into her mouth. She moans back, both due to hearing your lustful voice and feeling her insides be filled up with so much of your cum. Sothis clamps down on you, pushing your cock all the way inside her while she shakes thanks to her own orgasm brewing.

You don’t know how long your orgasm lasts as your eyes grow teary and your ears begin to ring, but you don’t mind in the slightest as right now, everything feels so, so good. As your climax and hers begins to end, you both simultaneously wrap your hands around each other, keeping both you and her well balanced and comforted in each other's warmth, even if you are both sweating uncontrollably.

She cuddles you for some time until your dick eventually softens and slips out of her. She wobbles off you and lands on her back, her dress so messed up that you still have a perfect view of her small pussy and the significant amount of cum leaking out of it.

“Mmm…” she murmurs as she begins to properly recover. “That was… sooooooo goooooood…”

You try to voice your own approval but you’re too tired to do so. Sothis eventually forces herself up and maneuvers back towards you, resting her head on your shoulder. You place a hand on her own joint and pull her closer, the two of you enjoying each other’s company for some time.

“Unfair...” she begins after a period of silence.

You look down at her with curious eyes. “...Unfair?”

“You did it again…” she scoffs. “You rewarded me when I was supposed to reward you…”

“I…” you mutter. It wasn’t the first time she had said those exact same words, but you still didn’t have a suitable response.

She sits up and pouts at you. “You know what that means, right? I’m going to have to keep doing lewd things with you until I properly reward you.”

“But you did reward-”

A tiny finger collides with your lips, silencing you. Her pout morphs into a grin. “Looks like I don’t have a choice. We’re going to have to keep on having sex until you are rewarded. Is that clear?”

You understand what is going on now. Sothis is too stubborn, perhaps too shy too, to admit she wants to keep doing this. The only way she can vocally say it is to cloak it behind some sort of excuse.

Two could play at that game.

“I love you, Sothis.” 

She stares at you neutrally for a moment, her mind processing what you had just said. Suddenly, all at once, her eyes and mouth widen and she begins to stutter. “Y-You what? You… love me? D-Don’t say things like that suddenly to a girl!”

“Do you love me too, Sothis?” You stop her from muttering more.

You never thought you’d ever see Sothis acting so bashful in your life. Before this, she was nothing but smug and arrogant. Yet here she was, tapping her fingers together like a shy little girl who didn’t feel confident enough to admit the truth. Eventually, she swallowed and took in a deep breath.

“...m-maybe…”

You can’t help but giggle a little at her answer, but this has the side effect of removing her soft side completely. She growls at you and abruptly pounces on you, pushing you onto your back as she climbs onto your body.

Noticing the blush forming on your own face, her signature smug look returns.

“Oh my. I hope you enjoyed teasing me during my rare moment of vulnerability, because it’s payback time.”

During the evening, Alfonse would question you on where you were the entire day, as people were starting to notice your absence. 

You admitted to him that you were stuck in your room all day.

It wasn’t a lie, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
